1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, it has been attempted, in a lock device that locks a steering column in position after tilt adjustment, to achieve strong lock by meshing teeth provided on a fixed member and teeth provided on a movable member with each other. However, so-called “half lock” in which the top portions of the teeth contact each other is occasionally caused. In the case where half lock is caused, a reliable locked state is not achieved.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-49830 (JP 2008-49830 A) proposes a lock device that includes a plurality of plate members, a push-in member, and an urging member. The plate members are held on a holder attached to a fixed bracket. The push-in member moves in accompaniment with a steering column. The urging member urges the plate members. In the lock device, the push-in member pushes in some of the plurality of plate members so that the push-in member is interposed between plate members on both sides of the plate members which have been pushed in. When the push-in member is retracted from the plate members, the plate members which have been pushed in by the push-in member return to the state before the plate members are pushed in through the elastic restoring force of the urging member. In JP 2008-49830 A, teeth are not meshed with each other, and therefore half lock is not caused.
In the steering system according to JP 2008-49830 A, it is necessary to provide components such as the plurality of plate members, the urging member, and the holder which holds such members in order to prevent occurrence of half lock, which increases the number of components.